Finally, we're together
by A Bit Of Magic
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are friends ever since they were small. However they started to part since Natsu became S-Class Wizard. Just then Natsu invites Lucy to his house and with all the other friends- gray, loke, erza, happy and somehow Lyon! The eletricity goes off, how do they spend their time? THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!


Hey ho! : D This is a one shot, my first one shot x)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I would love to though

The sun slowly sets into the horizon, merging with colours of orange, red and yellow. The wind blew calmly across Lucy's face. Lucy sighed with frustration and tiredness due to the amount of work she has been doing to pay her rent. Without realising she punched in her 4-digit code and walked slowly into her house. She sighed in relief and slumped onto her bed.

''Finally…'' She whispers. Her eyes slowly dozing off then suddenly the phone starts to ring.

''Ughhh '' Lucy was now really furious. She stomped to the phone and answered it.

''Hello?'' She yawned, rubbing her left eye.

''Lucy?'' Lucy realised this voice less than a second.

Natsu. Natsu was Lucy close friend for a very very very … long time. She's been there for him; he's been there for her. From good to bad, bad to good. You get the picture. But you would expect them to be really nice and kind to each other right? Well you thought wrong, it's literally the opposite. However, now, since Natsu became S-Class wizards, he goes out on S-Level missions, Lucy and Natsu hardly get to be together. And even though it doesn't look like it, Lucy really has missed Natsu… A LOT.

''LUCY? YOU THERE?'' Natsu shouted. Lucy's mind clocked and by the time she realised she started shouting at Natsu, although she was happy to hear his voice once again.

''YES, YES I AM HERE, STOP SHOUTING !'' She roared.

''Sorry.'' Natsu squeaked

''So what do you want? I am tired.''

''Well, let's hang out tomorrow, my place by 11am, since we hardly see each other we can catch up on things. Right ? right? Natsu suggested excitingly

''Well that sound good, I'll see you then.'' Lucy agreed

''Then it's settled! By the way Lucy''

''What?'' She replied curiously.

''I really have missed you!'' Natsu confessed with a laugh, obvious enough to tell he was smiling widely. Lucy was firstly surprised but then smiled.

''Baka! I've missed you too!'' She also began to laugh, but this time to make it less awkward.

''See you then''

''Bye.'' She replied. Lucy hung up the phone and jumped on the bed, tired as well as happy.

**Next Day**

Lucy walked towards Natsu door wearing as usual her blue skirt and white top with her blue ribbon; she sighed and ringed the doorbell. Someone opened the door. It was a pink figure. Natsu.

''LUCY!'' Natsu yelled and jumped to hug her. Normally Lucy would punch him before he would get close, but this time she hesitated. She hugged him back glad to see him. None of them let go. Uh oh, awkward moment. They both backed away realising they hugged a bit too long and blushed slightly. Lucy walked in and saw the unexpected. It was Gray, Somehow Loke, Erza, Happy and Lyon… wait, LYON?

''What are all these people doing here.'' Lucy gasped in horror; she looks around to see everyone totally messing around and breaking things – as usual.

''What are you talking about? I did say we were going to catch up.'' Natsu chuckled rubbing her head.

''WELL, you could of have been more specific!'' She yelled.

''AH, Lucy ma darling. It's fate, we are destined! Destined together!'' Loke quotes jumping onto Lucy holding onto her palm ad gently kisses it.

Erza punches Loke out Lucys way.

''You idiot! Lucy's already taken! By Natsu!'' She yells. Both Natsu and Lucy look at each other, Gasp and looks the opposite way.

''Wahh! This is embarrassing!'' Lucy thinks in her head, her hands pressing onto her cheek hiding her full red blushes. Natsu simply brushing his head and coughing obviously embarrassed.

''By the way I'm a celestial-wizard Loke, have you forgotten?.'' Lucy says trying to change the subject.

''My LAWD, I'm sorry Lucy, it's not working out we must apart!'' Loke cries running off.

''Who says we were ever together.'' Lucy sighs and sweat drops. Lucy walks towards everyone and greets them.

''So? What should we do?'' Natsu complains

''You invite me, yet you have nothing planned, well how about a movie? Lucy suggested.

''Yeh! Good one!'' Erza commented

''AYE!'' Happy simply states. As they go through the channel, nothing good comes up. Suddenely, the whole electricity goes out shocking everyone. Everyone faced Natsu.

''What? I forgot to fill my electricity again.'' He said rubbing the back of his head.

''If there was a train here, I would so put you on it'' Lucy threatens, giving Natsu a chill.

''Doesn't matter, at least it's not dark. I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!'' She decides.

''Yeh! That's smart. 'Gray and Lyon comments, clicking their fingers

''Gray Lyon, your clothes'' Everyone says in a unison.

''AHH!'' Gray and Lyon just realising their nudeness.

''I'll start!'' Loke shouts ''Lucy truth or dare?'' Loke asked.

''Hmm, truth.'' She replies.

''How did you get that scar on your chest?''

''Loke, you idiot! How can you ask something so stupid! Natsu yelled standing up. Natsu isn't normally like this; he's the happy I-don't-care-what-you-think and hardly listens. Everyone fell quiet. Lucy was shocked, not only at Natsu but at the question. She doesn't know how to answer it.

''Natsu, it's okay I'll answer it. No big deal.'' She smiles it off, hiding off the pain it brings.

Forget about Loke, not even Natsu; her closes friend knows about this. It's because she doesn't want to pain him, bringing sorrow was a total no no.

Basically, the true story was the ''scar'' that is a stitch only looking like a scar was the only thing keeping her alive, keeping her breathing. Lucy has a serious heart condition that nearly ended her life when she was younger, however due to this stitch it saved her life… for now. How can she tell such a tragic story? No way she couldn't.

She has to lie, she has to. She cannot suddenly tell everyone about this painful story. She needs to make something up, her head was getting full and confused. Everyone sat down staring at her curiously.

''W-well you see, at my mom's house, when I was small. I was watching my mom cook. I loved her cooking. But as soon as she put down the knife on the surface she knocked it with her elbow and it came flying down at me and cut my chest. See? Nothing big!'' She lied, the whole thing; total lie although she did enjoy cooking. She was watching their reaction as they were simply nodding. Lucy was relieved. No suspicions. Lucy watched Natsu; he was still frustrated at the straightforward question.

''Natsu it's okay, don't worry about it. By the way, thank you! She whispers to him. She continued playing the game; watching Gray's dare to have a pony tail, Natsu to wear makeup, Lyon to drink 2 litres of soda, Loke to sit next to a celestial-wizard; basically Lucy which he has a thing against celestial. It was a laughable day.

Just then, Lyon was to dizzy and full from the soda he tipped sideward and the juice spilled all over the place, and mostly Lucy's.

''Oh! Dammit!'' Lucy sighed.

''I'm sorry Lucy!'' Lyon says.

Natsu grabs Lucy by the arm and pulls her upstairs and into his room. Lucy stood there clueless while Natsu went through the drawers to find a spare shirt.

''Uh… Natsu?'' She asked.

''What? Your shirt was transparent and plus it was all wet because of the juice, so you gotta change.'' He explained.

''Ohh.'' Lucy finally realising.

''You nutcase.'' He threw the shirt at her direction. It was superman shirt.

''Superman? Really?'' She asked with a sweatdrop.

''Sorry, I couldn't find any superwomen one.'' He joked.

''Was that meant to be a joke?'' She asked curiously.

Silence fell upon the room.

''maybe…''

Lucy shook her head waiting for Natsu to turn around so she could change.

''Well''

''Well what?''

''TURN AROUND THEN.'' Lucy yelled throwing anything she saw till he turned around.

Lucy finally finished and folded up her white shirt.

''We should get going to the others'' Natsu suggested after turning around from Lucy's command. The room was randomly quiet. No one spoke, Lucy picked up a carrier bag she found and put her clothes in.

''If you don't mind I'm going to use-'' As she turned around to Natsu she realised she pulled and hugged by Natsu.

''Natsu? You oka-'' She was interrupted.

''You- I really did miss you, it's been so long since I was like this with you.'' He admitted. Lucy slowly grasped onto the back of his shirt.

''You baka, you're not the only one.'' She confessed keeping her head locked into his shirt. By the time she realised, Natsu crashed his lip onto hers, holding her solid for a few minute. Lucy was to shock to respond to anything, she just stood there, his lips onto hers – this was a dream come true for her. Natsu had backed up to see Lucy's expression to see it bright red. Lucy looked up at him

"What was that for'' Lucy asked facing to the side

"Because I had an urge to kiss you."

At that moment Lucy felt daring. She went on her tippy toes and placed a sweet gentle kiss on his lips and backed away to see his shocked expression. "It's because I had an urge to kiss you too." She said and simply started to walk away swinging her arms with a smile.

Natsu smirked and walked to her. "Come back here! I still have other urges!"  
Lucy jumped as soon as she saw Natsu walking fast towards her and finally started to run through the door, Natsu shortly following by.


End file.
